The World Wide Web is fundamentally a client/server application running over the Internet. Security threats in the Internet have been increasing exponentially over the years. One way to classify the various security threats is in terms of location of the threat: web server, client web browser, and the traffic between the client web browser and the server. Considering the traffic between the client and the server, it is easy to deploy Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Internet Protocol Security (IPSec) and TLS (Transport Layer Security)-based network security protocols which depend on negotiating session keys between clients and servers using expensive asymmetric key cryptography (e.g. Diffie-Hellman). The servers have to keep track of tens of thousands of transient symmetric keys negotiated on a per-session basis. The result is that memory fetches for security associations for performing the cryptographic operations for these protocols in hardware becomes prohibitively expensive due to the amount of state that must be maintained (not to mention the costs of key negotiation).